1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for restricting recording of contents using a device key of a content reproduction device, and more particularly, to a system and method for restricting recording of contents using a device key of a content playback device which encrypts a Content Encryption Key (CEK) of contents intended to be recorded using the device key of the content reproduction device, and records the encrypted CEK in a recording medium. The present invention may be applicable to a system for receiving digital broadcasting and recording the broadcasting contents.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital broadcasting has been popularized along with the development of broadcasting technologies. The digital broadcasting provides images with a relatively clear resolution to viewers, and also provides convenience in the storage, edition, and distribution for the images. However, contents of the digital broadcasting, which is transmitted in a state of not being encrypted due to the development of storage technology and computer technology for digital media, has been unrestrictedly copied and distributed while maintaining the same video quality as in the original using a personal video recorder (PVR) of a receiver or a television receiving card. Specifically, movies and dramas manufactured with a large amount of cost are easily copied and distributed, and thus the manufacturers suffer from economic loss.
Many problems occurring in the distribution of digital contents are not avoidable in view of characteristics of the digital contents. Accordingly, there is a need for a method of effectively restricting the record and distribution of the digital contents.